Universal Studios Manhattan
Universal Studios Manhattan '''is a theme park that's located in '''Universal Manhattan Resort '''at Lower Manhattan, New York. It's owned and operated by NBCUniversal a Comcast company and formerly by MCA. It features lands, rides and themed attractions, based on both Universal-owned library and third-parties And It first opened on June 17, 1997. The park is opened All year, except with some rides and attractions which are seasonally opened from Late March to Late November/ Eally December due to the cold weather This Theme Park Is 20 miles away from '''Disney New York Resort Development Of The Park In 1993 Universal Studios got the attention by the Disneyland New York A Theme Park from their rival of theme parks, Disney, Opened In 1991 Universal desired to compete against the park and had A Idea To Billd A Theme Park In New York with a theme park plan that was scheduled to be completed By Summer 1997 The Plans For The Park features a CityWalk Area And Hotels,Construction Began Working On Universal Studios Manhattan On January 1994 A teaser for the Theme Park aired during the Nickelodeon's Ultimate Slime Time. In May 17, 1996, On March 4 1997, it was announced by Universal Parks & Resorts that the Theme Park would open on June 17, 1997 Universal Studios Manhattan begins soft openings on May 27,1997. Universal Studios Manhattan is officially opened on June 17,1997 with a grand opening ceremony such as TBA. And with Area's such as Hollywood/Production Central, New York City, Broadway San Francisco, Amity, The Happy Land Of Hanna-Barbara, Jurassic Park, Western Town, Universal KidZone Wonderland, Snoopy Studios and 123 Sesame Street opened With Universal Studios Manhattan. The park is also similar to Universal Studios Japan. (ST) means Studio Tour Tram are from the Attractions (!) means Parental Discretion is Advised Themed Zones The park consists of Nine themed zones which surround a lagoon. Each zone is based on a blockbuster movie or a television show, featuring their own unique attractions, character appearances, dining and shopping areas Upcoming: * Super Nintendo World '- Themed to Nintendo Video Games such as Super Mario, Legend of Zelda, Pokémon, Kirby and more '''Opening Date: '''June 4th, 2019. ** '''Pokeopolis -' A sub-area themed to the Pokemon Franchise '''Opening Date: '''June 4th, 2019. ** '''TBA. Current: * Hollywood/Production Central '-' 'The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows and based on Hollywood street. '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. * 'New York City '-''' 'a section Themed after post-modern New York City that features sidewalks and classic landmarks that mimic its cityscape. The area is enhanced by neon lights and flanked by street facades that set the scenes for big city fun and also real-time movie production for most Hollywood blockbuster films with a Broadway sub-area '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. ** 'Broadway '- A sub-area Themed to Broadway musicals such as Once Upon a Mattress, South Pacific, Little Shop of Horrors, Avenue Q, etc. 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. * 'San Francisco/Hill Valley '- an area themed to San Francisco. 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. ** 'The Wacky World of SuperMarioLogan '- a sub-area in San Francisco themed around the Youtube channel SuperMarioLogan 'Opening Date:'July 6, 2019 * 'Amity '- An area inspired by Jaws films. 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. * 'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter ' - An area Based on the ''Harry Potter ''franchise. '''Opening Date: '''June 21, 2015. '''Replaced: The Happy Land of Hanna-Barbara * Jurassic Park - An area themed to the Jurassic Park franchise.Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. * '''Springfield USA '- An area themed to The Simpsons.'Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009. '''Replaced: '''Western Town. * '''Goiky '- A themed area based on the web series Battle for Dream Island * 'Hershey's Chocolate World '- An area themed to Hershey chocolate. 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * 'Universal‘s KidZone Wonderland '- A kids area Themed to Woody Woodpecker Other Universal Kids Rides with two sub-areas that are a peanuts themed sub-area and a Sesame Street themed sub-area 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. ** '''Snoopy Studios - A sub-area themed to Schulz Peanuts'' Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. ** '123 Sesame Street '- A sub-area to the educational series Sesame Street.'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. ** '''Bear Country * Laemmle Lake '- a lake surrounds the park and it is named after Carl Laemmle, the founder of Universal Pictures.'Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997. '''Former: * The Happy Land of Hanna-Barbara - An area themed to Hanna Barbera Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Closed: September 7, 2013.Replaced By:'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * '''Western Town '- themed to the town of American west. 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Closed: December 30, 2005. Replaced By: '''Springfield USA '''Canceled Area's: * South Park, Colorado - 'In 2011, Universal Parks & Resorts had originally planned to license the television animated comedy series ''South Park from Comedy Central (owned by Viacom) to build section based on a series It would be a Sub-Area In Tooniversal It would of include an unnamed South Park-themed interactive shooter dark ride, where riders could shoot aliens with laser zappers by stopping them from destroying the fictional town of South Park, a series of walk-through attractions of characters' houses, and a kids' play area themed around the South Park Elementary School playground. But unfortunately, the reason it was then canceled, is due the fact the show's creators, Trey Parker and Matt Stone, rejected Universal about the idea, as they said that making a themed land and attractions based on South Park (a TV-MA rating cartoon series) for the theme park would not work and it would be too offensive. Refurbisment Schedule * 'Back to the Future: The Ride '- July 2, 2015 to October 21, 2015 '''Reason: to update the ride's mechanics and to replace the film projectors with Infitec digital projectors and make it in 3D,TBA * TBA Overview Universal Studio Manhattan features a vast selection of attractions: some familiar, some brand new.These attractions allow the visitor to "ride the movies", through immersive technologies to designs that immerses guests into fictional worlds seen only on the big screen. Now, the movies are real, it's happening right in front of you!